Kaitou Lucifer
by Chibi-Pengin
Summary: [Uberfic]Can Edward Elric balance two lives? While one is having the police chasing after him and the other having to attent high school and keeping up good grades, as a 'girl! Rated for safety. Eventually RoyEd Hints of AlWin
1. A New School Term, a New Beginning

Kaitou (phantom thieve) Lucifer

**Summery: "**In the past all the eldest male member in the Elric family have been thieves, generations threw generations the one that carries the blood of an Elric must become a phantom thieve to steal from those that are unworthy." Seventeen years ago in a small rural town a small child was born. Only to the people who knows about his destiny will see, not a pale skinned child with fine golden strains of hair and matching orbs who isn't event old enough to cause havoc within hearing range but a great thieve.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pengin says: Hello everyone this is my _first ever _fan fiction so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it.

Chibi says: Stop boring the poor readers by rambling so much! Just get on with the story!

Pengin says: Geez…chill out I was only trying to be polite.

Chibi says: Well your '_politeness' _has just cost some readers to switch to a different story!

Pengin says: I'm sure they won't…but…just…incase on with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: this fanfiction was based on the idea with the manga D.N.Angel but_ not_ a crossover, the only character that is from D.N.Angel is 'Wiz'. One more thing (Chibi: Oh boy! Will you get on with the damn story?) As I was saying this _won't _be exactly like the manga of D.N.Angel so please don't flame me for putting off miner details, it is just a reason for me to give Edward wings.

This is an Alternate Universe fic it is set in our world so Edward and Alphonse have their original bodies.

Also this will _eventually_ turn out to be an Ed/Roy fic but not something too major (because Chibi won't allow it), so read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or D.N.Angel if I did then both stories would never exist.

--Change of scenery--

(Author Notes at the end of the chapter)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Announcements"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A New School Term, a New Beginning

"Nii-san wake up!" a timid but loud excited voice was calling out, "Come on we're going to be late for our first day of school!"

The tad over excited voice belonged to a sixteen years old Alphonse Elric, Al for short which doesn't reflect his statues, standing at 175 cm tall with short, loose, wheat brown colored hair, round gray eyes and a having a sweet innocent face that matches his timid voice. (1)

Al's wearing the stander school uniform of Tachibana High School (2) a white shirt with a nave necktie the tie has one red strip horizontally across from one side to the other. Also a nave blazer over the shirt and matching trousers, the schools emblem is on the right side of the front pocket of the blazer.

The emblem consists of a tiger like creature standing on its high legs with its claws stretched out and looking ready to attack. Why such a creature is on the uniform that supposes to represent a place that finds education the most important thing in the world will still be a wonder for Al but at the moment he doesn't have the time to wonder because he's…

"LATE!" Al shouted after taking a peek at the clock hanging on the well in the kitchen "Come on Nii-san!" the once sweet face has now, turned into a very worried plus annoyed look.

From the upstairs a different voice shouted back at Al "Al it's _your_ first day at a _new_ school not mine" the voice grumbled. "Also you go to school first, it's not like you need me to hold your hand or anything." The voice added with a hint of amusement.

"Ha ha very funny" Al replied sarcastically "anyway are you sure that you don't want me to wait for you, I mean are you _sure_ that you won't just go back to sleep after I'm gone?" Al stated seriously obvious someone with experience when dealing with his certain big brother's going back to sleep after the coast is clear issues.

His question was answered in a form of what appears to be low grumbles and mumbling of unidentifiable series of words, but Alphonse knows better then that. Any other people, who knew his brother well enough can tell, it isn't something that should be heard by innocent young children or nice elderly seniors with a weak heart condition.

After a moments hesitation the voice shouted back "yea Al I'm sure, now go, it wouldn't look good if the Students' representative was late on the first day of term" the voice stated as a form of teasing.

Al didn't get upset at that remark he even felt a small smirk starting because he knows exactly how to counter it. "Well it wouldn't look good either if the Student Council President were late to speak to the whole first year new students."

Al was feeling very proud of himself he could almost hear his brother throw a fit of anger before he went to the front door getting ready to leave but not after stopping in front of a pitcher frame, whispering a small;

"I'm of mum" and left the house running towards his new school's location.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The School is just your typical Japanese High School in a no name city with their big four stories high white building including a roof and their front gates with the name Tachibana engraved onto the front of the right stone. The stone is part of a set of two that holds the school gates in between them.

Al just arrived at the front gate taking in the scenarios in front of him, along the pathway connecting the gates to the fount of the schools main entrances both sides are surrounded by lust green trees. Event though the seasons are turning cold it still doesn't stop Al to admirer this site, until a hand clamped their fingers onto Al's neatly ironed blazer (done by Al himself of course) followed up by familiar high animated voice shouting;

"Morning Al!"

Al had to hold back a small gasp trying escape his mouth with the sudden death-hug he received from the figure and replaced it with a hesitating,

"Wh…Winry?" questioned Al while tilting his head to the side to get a better look at the blond hair girl clinging on to him and added a cheerful sounding; "Morning!"

"Al where's Ed?" The girl asked while letting go of Al's neck. She is now standing beside him looking around for the asked person, the girl named Winry seems to have foreseen the fact that Al will not be taken aback by her form of greeting.

"Nii-san will be coming shortly; I'm here first because I don't want to be late for the speech to the first years as I need to go on after." Al replied Winry's question adding on any other details that the girl would ask.

"Oh yeah!" Winry stated as in just realising "you're the Students' representative this year, well good luck _Mr highest scores in the entire first year entry exam_." Winry said cheerfully and giving Al full attention with her sky blue orbs.

Now that his childhood friend isn't trying to repress his circulation of air, Al takes a good look at the girl. Winry was wearing the girls' school uniform of Tachibana High, which consents of a white tight fitting shirt with a navy tie, but there are no real rules as to how to tie the thing. Some girls will tie it the proper way or like his friend here into a butterfly bow; the tie also like Al's own tie; has a single red line but different from Al's own tie the stripe follows along the girls' tie.

Tucked into the shirt is a navy blue sailor skirt, which reaches to the knees. Over the white shirt is a navy blue blazer same style as the boy's blazers; with the school emblem on the right side of the front pocket, but the girls' blazer stops at their waist whilst the boys' goes over their hips.

"So how do I look?" Winry asked playfully after noticing that Al was looking at her.

Al was pulled back with the sudden question and hid a tiny blush; he didn't know that he was staring. "Um… you look great, the uniform really suits you." Al replied with a bit of uneasiness, it seems that Winry was about to say something but was interrupted by the chime of the school bell indicating the gathering of the first year students.

"Well it looks like we should go."

Winry had started walking towards the school then tuned to Al and said, "good luck Al!" With that she hurried towards the school followed by a smiling Al.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"All right that's about sums up what I wanted to say I hope that all you new students enjoy your stay here at Tachibana High."**

Principal Bradley had just finished his _very_ long, _very_ boring speech. For someone who passed their forties and looks like they could have an appointment with the F.D.I, (3) he can sure take his time to bore the hell out of a person in just 20 minuets. The majority of the students were thinking along these lines as they prepare themselves for the rest of the _expendable_ speeches.

**"Now for our next agenda I would like to ask the honour of the Students' representative to come up to the stage for a few words of encouragement."**

With that said the blond teen waiting behind the stage curtains walked to the front of the stage standing behind the wide desk which was pervious occupied by the Principal, who is now seated with the other teachers. This seems to be enough to get the students attention and give them the unvoiced permission for them to talk about the teen among themselves in a low whisper.

"That's the guy who scored the highest marks in the schools entry exams?"

"Ha! He looks nerves up th'ya, why da we have to lisun to soom geeks' talk anyways?" (4)

"Is he a foreigner?"

"What's the big deal Tachibana _is_ famous for being an _internationa_l high school."

"Maybe he's a mix"

"Hay… Don't ya think he's kindya kute?"

'Don't even think it missy!' (5)

'This is nothing to Al, we've been through worst.'

The hall was salience again after the sound of a throat clearing, everyone directed their attention to the one established the cough which is the reason to all the noise in the first place, Al.

**"Thank you. Everybody my name is Alphonse Elric, but I would be happy if you called me Al. It's a Pleasure meeting you all…"**

Al's speech went on and when finished, the principal gets ready to announce the next speaker.

**"Now for our last guess the Student Council President."**

Seeing that he's finished the students started another round of mumbling and galloping gossip.

"I heard from my older sister who also goes to this school says that the Student council president was also the Students' representative in their first year"

"Why isn't it over yet, this is boring, I'm hunger?"

"I wonder if he's good looking,"

"Oh grate, another boring speech could this day get any better?"

"I hear that this president was elected in his first year."

From the opposite side, which Al went to the desk, came another blond teen but there are a few differences, first this teens hair colour is a lot richer then Al's, golden even.

Second the hair reaches down to the teens' mid-back and is let loose.

Third the teen's eye colour is the same golden colour as the possessors hair.

Forth the teen stands around to be 165cm tall (6).

And fifth the teen is wearing the Tachibana's high school uniform for _Girls _with the difference from Winry's uniform, the teen's shirt has a high collar which covers the whole neck, the tie is tied the proper way also instead of a single red strip it has double stripes.

It seems the number of stripes indicates the year of the students, so it doesn't take a genius to figure out that the teen is in the second year, also she's a…

"A GIRL?" the students partially shouted the obvious, but they had no chance to discuss the matter when the person one the stage began to speak.

**"I would like to welcome the new students to our school,"** the utterance voice use to speak was unusual, not expected from a girl; she has a low pitch voice which you can't tell if it belongs to a boy or a girl.

**"Let me introduce myself, as you all know I'm Tachibana High School's Student Council President my name is Edan Elric, second year."**

"Huh…? Elric?" at the mention of the last name everyone that _was_ listening began to wonder the same question.

**"To answer any of your wonders I and Alphonse Elric are siblings."**

With that the start of Tachibana's High new school term begins, also with the start of new rumours which revolves around the Elric siblings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alphonse-kun what do you like to do?"

"Where do you come from?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What kind of girls do you like?"

After Al entered his class he was bordered with questions, which has nothing to do with academics, but being the polite and considerate sibling he doesn't think it would be nice to ignore them.

"Umm… Just Al is fine and I like to do research at my spare time. I was born in a rural village and moved here a couple of years ago. No, I don't have a girlfriend and as to what type of girls I like-that's-a-secret." Al uttered the last part with a smile, which resulted tuning the girls into a screaming fit.

But not only were the girls asking questions, some of the boys are equally eager to find out more about Al's _cute sister_.

"Hay Al dose your sister have a boyfriend?"

"What type of boys' dose she like?"

"What are her measurements?"

Luckily for Al before he could _even_ consider answering these ridiculous questions the homeroom teacher walks in.

The teacher was at an average height estimated at the ages 20-25 years, wearing a dark green suit with a fitted skirt which reaches to her knees, she also has think brown hair, which reaches to her neck. The teacher wore thick black rimed square glasses, which smothers almost half her face.

"Hello first I just want to say welcome first year; I'm your homeroom teacher please call me Sheska or sensei if you like." Sheska talks with a confident tone, which will surprise anyone because the teacher looks like the timid type and will break down any second and cry.

"Dose any one have any questions that they will like to ask before we continue?" Sheska resumed.

After Sheaka has finished one of the girls in the class raised her hand.

"Yes?" Sheska asked with a gentle smile

"Ano…sensei is Sheska your surname?"

Sheska seems to be expecting this question since her smile got bigger. "No, is my first name."

After another student joined in the conversation, but this time it's a boy. "What? O.K now that's weird, why would you want us to call you by your first name? Isn't that disrespectful?" The boy expresses forgetting his own manners.

"Well since you are now young adults I feel that it is proper to treat you as adults, as I expect your actions to reflect that of an adult." Sheska totally ignores the boys' rudeness, some students were surprised at that, while others was snickering at the dumbfounded boy; this is until Sheska continues;

"But I have to warn you that not all teachers think like me, so it is advised that you are to address your tutors and superiors properly _with respect_ unless informed otherwise, we also expect that you are to behave yourselves while being apart of this school." The teacher said professional but you can tell in her tone that the consequences would be dire if they don't do as she says.

After their little ordeal the rest of the class was spent uneventful, Sheska used the time to remember everyone's faces, yes faces, since she already memorised every single student's name in the entire school all she have left is to remember the faces that belongs to the name.

And thus lunch arrives without any more complications.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A town away from the Tachibana High School in a museum; visitors was gathered around focusing onto one of the displays. It wasn't a priceless piece of artwork painted by a famous decrease artist, it wasn't a revolutionised scientific invention but a metallic silvered feather stabbed onto a glass display box with a note at the tip of the feather.

The note reads:

**Tonight the Heaven's Key will be taken before the fading of the morning star.** (7)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch Al was looking around the wide white halls searching for his '_sister'…_ or… at least that _was _what he was doing until he got ganged up by a few of the school's Journalise Club members.

"Alphonse Elric?" the boy that seems to be the main reporter asked.

The boy has introduced himself as Russell Tringham a first year just like Al, the boy had short mustard blond hair that has different layers to it which some of it covers his sapphire blue eyes. Russell is about a few centimetres taller then Al and wearing a disorganised school uniform; with the top few buttons of the shirt undone, the tie was tied like he was doing it and half way into it he just didn't bother and just left it as it is. In comparison to Al's own well-cleaned, well ironed and well worn uniform Russell's was a disaster.

Russell also had a disgusted look on his face.

Al couldn't figure out _why_ did Russell looked that way towards _him, _nor the nagging feeling he was having as to _why_, somehow, somewhere he had herd the said boy's name before.

"If it's alright with you, would you mind if we interview you for our school papers?" Russell asked in a civilised manner, but Al still detects a hint of irritation in both his voice and face.

It wasn't that Russell was being known that he is irritated it's just Al being able to read others emotions very well; due to the _business _that he and his brother conducts Al has _helped_ with his brothers _clients_. This is so his brother won't have to work too hard, so it became a habit for Al to subconsciously read into people's expressions.

"Why do you want to interview _me? _I'm just an new first year like anyone else." Al asked innocently while shrugging off the issue as to why the boy looked mad.

Russell's eyebrow seems to have twitched a bit with Al's reasonable question and again only Al noticed and responses with a half rise eyebrow.

"Well yes, you _are_ a first year but you are _also_ the one who scored the _highest_ ranking in the whole of the first years entry exams, it is a tradition of the Journalise Club to interview those that have had outstanding results in the entry exams. Not only that you are _also_ the younger brother of Edan Elric who _also_ happens to be the top student in the entire second year she is _also_ the Student Council President since her second term of her first year. So naturally people will want to know about you."

Russell all but sputter-out his thorough explanation using effort to making it sounds like an insult towards Al.

Al doesn't want to (and possibly will if this continues) make-a-scene so he just did as the boy _asked._

While Russell was asking questions, Al was answering half-heartedly but still giving the necessary answers on a need-to-know basis. Even though the questions don't really reflect anything important; 'something's are best to left unknown,' Al contemplated.

During the interview Al took note of the other two boys standing to his right and the other a bit behind Russell; the boy on the Al's right was holding a small camera, not the type you would think to use for a photographer in a journalise club. He had dark blue eyes and thick auburn hair, which in Al's opinion has more then necessary amount of hair-gel--as a result making him look like he just swam back from the ocean.

The boy was a bit shorter then Al also has the looks of a menace which unnerves Al, for this boy; who both boys never introduced themselves, was taken many pictures of Al (mainly focusing on his face).

The other boy wasn't doing anything just standing behind Russell tilting his head forward which causes his shout ginger bags to fall covering in front of his black rimmed frames, you couldn't see the colour of his eyes due to the refection of light cause by the glass frames. This boy stood about the same height as the other boy but you can't tell for sure since he wasn't standing to his full height he has a scraggy body thus making the boy look weak. (8)

Both boys are first years according to their ties.

A sudden realisation smacked to the back of Al's mind:

'Why are _first_ years doing this interview? By the way they're making it sound, it is very important; then way are _three_, first years doing the interview, not only that on the first day of school---!'

"What's going on here?" All thoughts, writing, snapping and any other movements was stopped as every student that was currently in the wide hallway directed their attention to the strained sounding voice.

Stood in the middle of the hallway were two figures; the taller figure was a boy standing just as tall as Al, the boy looks older then the rest of the people in the meantime. With dark green hair that reaches over his backside, which appears to have a mind of it own being scattered all over the place.

The older teen has a slim body and if it wasn't for the uniform ---which is worst off then Russell's. If Russell's uniform is a disaster then the teen standing in the hallways is a total massacre.

The teen by the look of it has forgotten that a shirt has buttons so you can see the tone stretcher of the teen's body exposed to every detail. His hands are tucked inside his pants pockets and his whole body is leaning a bit forward looking ready to pounce. The blazer and tie have been disregarded you can't tell what year he's in, but certainly not in first year.

You couldn't tell if he's a boy or a girl with the face he has; violet eyes that is filled with a thirst for danger that could send anyone down a shivering path when looked into them. The teen is currently smirking a very wide smirk showing a set of white teeth, this is enough for the older teen to say that someone's in trouble. And he's glad he's not on the receiving end of it.

Standing to the older teens side is a familiar face that all the first year students have met on their first day of school, also the one who asked the strained question that stopped every one for what seems to be an eternity;

"Pre…President Elric an…and Vice-president Envy!" the scraggy boy with glasses manage to mumble after finding his voice.

"I asked what is going on here?" the female blond asked once again, but this time the voice contains impatiens and annoyance two combinations that isn't good on this certain President, as the second and third years or Al could tell you.

Seeing as no one want to Al decided to step-up to his _sister._

"_Nee-san"_ Both Elrics had mentally shivered when Al said that word. "These three here had come to interview me for the school newspaper"

"Oh really…" Edan stared at the three first years and they flinched at the look.

The golden cat-eyes staring have a flicker of flame aiming towards the first years, the three younger teens have the look of children that has just been caught with their hands in a cookie jar --- which isn't far from the truth.

"As I recall _all _club activities are not due to start until next week and even if the interview _is_ starting early first years are not permitted to give interviews on their own account until the start of the second school term. Now tell me what-are-you-up-to!" Now the golden eyes are just reflecting on sheer anger directing the question straight to Russell Tringham.

Before Russell could react the green hair teen began to speck in an eerie tone that matches his looks, taking his hands out from the confinements of his pocket and rising one hand to meet his chin rubbing his thumb and index finger on the bottom of his chin. Casting a thoughtful look towards Al.

"Ne…that guy over there is Alphonse Elric right? Your younger brother." Envy didn't wait for a reply and continues.

"I heard that because of his cute looks, many student (mostly females) would pay quite a good amount to get a decent photo of him."

Both Elrics was in shock for different reasons; Al couldn't believe that people would pay money for a picture of_ him._ Edan couldn't believe that Envy _knew_ about this and _didn't_ tell her!

Envy missed the two siblings shocked expression and just struggled a bit before saying more.

"Don't worry these things happen every year when a good looking student enters the school but I am surprised they're moving so quick this year. It took about two weeks for me to get an _outstanding_ photo of _you_!" Envy had thrown one of his famous smirks while saying the last part towards the person besides him.

Edan didn't even want to ponder on the _outstanding _part---heck she didn't even want to know how many of those photos were sold out. Edan only knows that she had never wanted to beat-the-crap out of the said Student Council Vice- President more then this very moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir! Sir! Mr Hakuro"

The manager of the museum turned to meet one of the securities of the museum hurrying towards his direction with a strained look on his already paled face, clutching an object that glimmers with the movement of the man.

"What is it Steve?" Mr Hakuro asked in an emotionless manner.

Steve didn't answer only trying to regain the lack of oxygen in his lungs and handing in the contents in his clutches.

Mr Hakuro stared wide-eyed at the items in the paled palm; hints of fading pinkish red were shown on the palm where the fingers would have been if the palm were met into a grip.

A raise of panic struck into Mr Hakuro as he recognised the glimmering object lying on Steve's palm.

"And sir" Steve gave out a piece of paper to Mr Hakuro for him to examine.

After inspecting the note Mr Hakuro gave out an angry roar of demands towards Steve:

"Call the police now! Tell them to come to the Museum of National Artefacts at once!"

After Steve had recovered from the sudden shock of their normally cool-headed manager, Steve knew that this is _very_ serious.

In the back of Steve's mind there was a part that had given doubts about the note but after seeing the reaction of his boss that part was immediately pushed away.

Mr Haruko watches as Steve left looking back at the note in his hands. Holding the note like his life depends on it, Haruko sneered in his mind:

'Kaitou Lucifer'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end of the first chapter.

(1) I don't know how tall is Al as human (at sixteen) so bear with me.

(2) I made up the school name; I don't know if such a school really exists.

(3) Chibi: Oh My God. That is sooooo not true. His speech is far more interesting then any principle can make and if anyone disses it they will be killed 'literally' (he's my favourite character).

(4) I don't know how to write these so sorry if it's confusing.

(5) Who do you think this is?

(6) I know it should be shorter but I wanted to make an average girls height.

(7) Sorry about the crappy naming taste.

(8) Do you think I overdid minor character description?

Pengin: Finally ONE chapter finished. It will take 3 to 4 weeks for my next chapter as

I am veeeery slow with writing...I started at the 23rd of January so you can see how slow I am...

Chibi: She has short fingers so she can't type fast...

Pengin: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT FINGERED THAT CAN'T EVEN PICK MY OWN NOSE AS IT WON'T REACH THE BOGIE!...

Chibi: Your fingers are sooo short because you always pick your nose.

Pengin:sign I better stop now or else I might do something I'll regret.

Please tell me what you think.


	2. Fallen Angel Kaitou Lucifer

**Summary from the last chapter:** Alphonse Elric had just started his new day of school and already it has become a headache. From getting ganged up by a bunch of giddy girls, to facing the wrath of the Student Council President aimed at the Vice-President.

While Mr Haruko, manager of the Museum of National Artifacts has recieved a mysteries notice that states: 'tonight the Heaven's Key will be taken'.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetel Alchemist or Wiz, only the minor characters that doesn't appear in the anime/manga that I don't really want… (But that doesn't mean you can take them)

**Chapter 2: Fallen Angel Kaitou Lucifer**

After Edan Elric had calmed down through her fit of low cures and threats at Envy, she had taken the camera from the auburn coloured hair first year and exposed the negatives towards the light, destroying any remains of the now useless black material.

Alphonse had been relieved that Edan held her temper and didn't psychically thrush Envy's face or bellowed out her curses, wanting to keep it that way he also didn't voice out his feelings either, only letting out a soft sign of relief.

"What are your names?" Edan had demanded with an irritated tone, it was already annoying with Envy always teasing and making fun of her, with either her states or just her temper, but now she have to deal with a couple of retards.

Edan and Envy's _little_ altercation just gave Russell enough time to adjust to the _famous_ 'Student Council President'of Tachibana High. Turns out she is nothing more then a shout, snotty and badmouthed 'bitch' with a little smarts.

With his new revelation on the situation Russell decided he's not going to take orders from a _bitch_.

"And what if I don't tell you?" He smirked. Getting back to his full height, standing with confidantes, Russell is now looking _down_ at Edan simply amused at the height difference.

Russell's two _friends_ walked up to him both standing to either his sides only a few inches behind him; _"looks like they're catching on"_.

Russell was pulling on Edan's last _thin_ nerve.

"If you don't tell me then I'll find out on my own, but then you can kiss your _easy punishment_ good bye." Edan answered with a grave tone.

"Ohhh…" Russell raised an eyebrow, still smirking. "What kind of punishment? There isn't any rule that states we can't ask questions and take pictures on school grounds."

Edan was ready to bite back when Alphonse suddenly broke in.

"Nee-san it's alright, it's not a big deal so lets just forget it okay?" The younger sibling pleaded, worrying more about his older sibling then the first years. If Edan loses her temper hell knows what could happen and in the end the clean-up job will be given to the President.

The smallest but oldest of the three turned to her brother looking pissed followed with a shout; "No Al!"

Rotating her head back towards Russell, Edan started to talk in a formal manner that resembles the way she was taking during the first year's introduction. "These guys here were using you for their own selfish desires as the Student Council President I cannot allow this to continue, also you are my younger brother as the oldest it is _my_ responsibility to make sure no harm comes to you." That was all said with fiery gold orbs never leaving cool blue ones.

The blue eyed teen just found another thing about their diminutive President;

_"She's very loyal…and stubborn. But the way she'll stand up for her brother is very admirable - I wonder how's Fletcher doing on his new day at school, he should be okay a least he wouldn't get mixed up in the wrong crowd unlike a certain big brother of his - oh…how do I get myself into these things…?"_

Russell was _so_ lost in thought that he didn't notices Edan had stopped talking and is now just staring at him with a what-are-you-thinking-about look.

Just before Edan could snap Russell out of his little conversation with himself the bell for the end of lunch did the job just as well.

"Hay! Chibi it's time to go." From behind the Vice-President that was watching with amusement called out to the President _just_ incase she didn't hear the bell. After a few seconds he was evilly smirking.

And the line snapped

"Who are you calling so small that she can be dropped into a computer and even the firewall won't be able to detect her because she is so tiny and insignificant that they will just pass by her!" (1)

All heads are tuned after that outburst; after the second and third years sew that it was just their Student Council President they just struggled it off and continued with heading for classes leaving a couple of stunned first years.

"I didn't say that much." The green hair teen corrected still smirking unfazed by the reaction given of by his superior. "Come-on squirt we're going to be late."

"Envy! Stop calling me short!" The female teen was now facing her underling, fist clenching tightly, face red with rage. The only thing stopping Edan from knocking-the wind-out of Envy is the simple fact that _girls_ shouldn't do that. "And why the hell are you waiting for me? Your in the _third_ year, were not in the same class!"

"Nee-san we're going to be late, so lets just forget this." Alphonse tried again to convince the older Elric to stop her verbal assaults to whomever's in hearing shot, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

With a sign the 17-year-old gave a nod and started walking the opposite direction from Russell and the others.

"Russell Tringham."

"Huh?" The descending President tuned her body to the side looking at Russell from the corner of her eye, bemused at the unfolding event happening.

"My name is Russell Tringham." The teen repeated with an emotionless voice that matches his physiognomy.

"Oh!" Edan rubbed the back of her neck looking rather frustrated thinking about the turn of events that happen. She had never expected that he'd just give out his name like that. With a huff, gold eyes stare strait into blue ones. "Well Tringham…I'll let you go for today as I don't really want to do too much work on the first day back, but I'm warning you if I catch you three -" an index finger pointed towards the first years. "-Doing something like this again it won't be ignored, I can guarantee that."

With the last word said Edan went away to her next class mentally dreading what class was next.

As for the little brother, Alphonse he has already begun his trip back to class taking the opposite direction from his sister, leaving the three first years in wonderment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chief Archer! This is an emergency!" A young police officer with weak ginger hair wearing the standard blue police uniform rushed into an office.

He meets with a large desk made of Mahogany wood. Various items are spread across the table, ranging from files as colourful as the rainbow itself, to scattered pens and scrunched-up papers disregarded on the floor.

A man in his thirties-or-so with dirty short black hair was sitting behind the desk. The man's eyes that at one time shone with focus and determination have reduced to that of red vines - that shows clearly against his pale firm, at the same time expressionless face.

The dark hair man silently growled looking up from a news report he was reading; it was an article about the infamous 'Phantom Thief Lucifer'. The article reads:

_The mysterious thief titled Lucifer has been active for two years, but suspects to be longer – due to the appearance of an unknown thief three years ago._

_Two Years ago on October 3rd, the first warning note by Lucifer was sent out. The note stated that it's target, it one of 'Tim Maxwell's' (a very rich businessman) well-known and very expensive statue. From then on a chain of events happened that stirred up the whole country._

_The name Lucifer was given by the media, after the fallen angel who was banished by God. The reason behind the name was due to the metallic feather that is left with every notice that was sent out. Several eyewitnesses had also claimed that on nights of the theft, they heard flapping sounds that resembles those of a large bird. Others have stated seeing a shadowy figure soaring across the night sky._

_But no matter if this thief is a fallen angel, or just an imagination created by peoples own dreams; the fact remains that someone out there is stealing valuable works of art and expensive pieces of jewels and the police has yet to uncover this 'Kaitou'._

_On a last note, there are rumours going around that the police force is recruiting a new Chief investigator of the case of Kaitou Lucifer, replacing the current 'Frank Archer'._

_Chief Archer has been the chief investigator for two years since the beginning of the drop of water that started the rappel. From then on Chief Archer only found that Lucifer has blond hair, is male and wears black._

_Report written by: Lin Tsuki_

_Illustrated by: Jan. P. Lack_

"Sir at the 'Museum of National Artifacts' they have received a notice that claims the 'Heaven's key' will be taken; we are convinced that it is Lucifer's warning." The weak hair officer reported to Archer.

Without saying a word Archer raised his had and gave it a wave, signaling to the young man he can go. With a shape salute the police officer left, leaving Archer in the confinement in his own office.

"Lucifer!" the dark hair man sneered. "I will get you today..."

A ring from the phone snapped the man out from his thoughts. With a reluctant hand Archer picked up the phone and listen to whatever the person on the other side want. The Chief didn't once make a sound while listening, only showing a look of pure _horror_ on that once emotionless face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the end of the day for Tachibana High the majority of the students have started the journey back to their place call home.

In the end only teachers, those who are in the Student Council and a few others remain.

"President Elric the last of the files are here, ready and accounted for." Rosa: A.k.a. 'Mother of Tachibana' is a third year the secretary in the Student Council. Rosa is an average height 18-year-old female, she has dark skin, thought to be African. Rosa has dark brown hair that reaches past her waist and a soft, kind face that matches her heart. These qualities had made Rosa one of the most popular people in school.

"Thank you Rosa." Edan gave a small but noticeable smile with her thanks. "Oh. And pleases stop calling me President, Edan is fine."

"Okay then Edan." A kind smile can be seen through two fringe of pink hair that stands out from the rest of her dark brown hair. "By the way, what do you think of the new first years?"

"I think we're in for a fun year!"

Rosa jolt her attention to the newcomer who have strangely appeared without being detected, standing by the window in the Council Room; while Edan just stayed seated at her desk doing the last of her paperwork.

Without looking Edan started to speak to the newcomer; "well Envy if you think giving me a headache is fun – then. Yes."

The dark skinned third year had a sad smile on before talking. "Come-on Edan they can't be _that_ bad."

Edan is just finishing off the last of the paperwork; nothing too complicated, just a few complains about the school washrooms and something about the cafeteria food having mold in them (unknown to the first years that's how the food always is).

"Well… maybe I _was_ exaggerating a bit but I would keep my eyes on certain students."

Rosa shook her head disapprovingly causing the hazel lock to swing gently though the air. "Edan you forgot that the Student Council is for the whole school, good and bad you can't just look at the bad side…Edan Elric are you paying attention!" the young brunette asked a bit edgily.

"Sorry Rosa. I gotta go!" Edan hurriedly and got everything tidied up and ready to go but not after turning to Envy and with an annoyed look on her face. "Envy you got to stop hitting on the first years, most of these complaints are about you."

Envy started to feel a smirk form on his face; "well… if I can't flirt with the first years them how am _I_ going to meet someone special?" The tall teen playfully voiced out.

"Envy I think you misunderstood me this is a demand not a request." The small blond stated in a serious tone _way_ over used in one day.

The green hair teen expressions had gone from a plain smirk to a plain _evil _smile. "Well…chibi, you know what that means do you?" this was said as a statement more then a question.

With a sign of defeat Edan turned away from Envy walking away from the Council Room. "Ya. Equivalent Exchange. Tell me what you want tomorrow and don't think you can get away with the short comment." The last section was sad in a low growl. Then the minuscule President departed out of site from the two remaining members in the room.

Rosa took a peek towards Envy's direction. Her heart skipped a beat, out of fear and threat.

Envy's eyes had narrowed; looking right at the doorway that Edan had just exit from. The teen's chin was leaning against his right knuckles and using his left arm as support for the right allows Envy to stand-up strait. With _that_ grin on Envy looks just like a predator that seized his prey.

_'Well chibi. Let's see what we can do._' (2)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm back!" Edan shouted across the lightly lit room. A small white fluff bounced across from what seems to be the living room, right into Edan's hands. "Hey. Nice to see you too Wiz." With on hand holding the small animal and the other patting it on its head. The strange creature that looks like a cute big-eared rabbit but lacking certain qualities of normal rabbits let out a soft sound of pleasure.

"Kyu…Welcome home Edo," the white fluff said softly giving the biggest red eyed stare he can manage.

"Nii-san your home!" a high male voice shouted from one of the open rooms. Edan knows that it was the kitchen that the voice was station at.

"Yeah…Al I'm back." Edan made her way into the kitchen seeing it's Alphonse's turn to make dinner. She was stopped by a new present at the room.

"Well it's about time!" Winry Rockbell, childhood friend of the Elric brothers – yes _brothers_ – expressed with a playful annoyance look.

"Winry? Why are you here?" Edan raised an eyebrow knowing that whatever answer the blue eyed girl has it won't be good.

"What do you think?" Winry replied like it was obvious; "I came to check on your arm before you leave." The blue orbs glittered in delight at the thought.

"Oh…I didn't know." Gold orbs show signs of puzzlement but with a blink disappears, looking away from the girl; "Okay…okay let me get change first." Wiz was placed onto the floor so he can go on his way, leaving Edan to stroll towards the stairs.

"Why? You look good in a dress Edan-chan." Winry had to work _really_ hard not to giggle but had failed miserably.

"Winry, I don't understand how could it _still_ be funny after all these years." The eldest of the two exclaimed getting irritated, but didn't want to wait for an answer and slammed the door to her bedroom, causing a rather loud echo passing though-out the house.

"You better get ready too Winry. You don't want to work in your school uniform do you?" Al, who had suddenly appeared, remained.

The female teen didn't try to hide that Alphonse surprised her, jumping away from the taller person.

"Sorry did I startled you?" Alphonse asked wearing an apologetic smile.

"Hell ya!" Winry shouted, which frightened the boy. "Don't do that again Al! You nearly gave me a heart attack…" Winry kept on grumbling, swooping up a big blue carrier bag in her hands and stomping into the bathroom upstairs, slamming the door much the same way Edan did before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Archer you remember about our little talk do you?" An unknown voice said on the other side of a police car radio.

"Yes Sir." Archer replied half-heartedly. The Chief was currently at the museum where Lucifer's next target is located while building-up security and other needed preparations are done he got a call from the _Head_."

"Good. Keep in mind that this is your last chance to redeem yourself." With a click the line went dead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Ed, you should really look after your own A.T Arm, then it will be less likely to get damaged." Winry complained; she is wearing a pair of baggy pants and a piece of material wrapped around the young teen's chest. (3) A red bandanna is wrapped around her head reather then her neck to pervent her hair to get in her way while working. Winry is working on a machanical device - which resembles a metal arm - on a table in a confined room that dosen't fit the rest of the design of house.

The girl may not look it but she is a prodigy with machinery. Winry has inherit her grandmother Pinako Rockbell's fine machinical skills and planning to use those skills in her future career, but before that she has to look after her childhood friends and long-time family business partner.

"You know Winry you should really tell me beforehand that you were coming." Edward Elric also know as Edan Elric outside his home and the people who don't _know_ him, shot back at his friend with an annoyed tone. Edward was sitting to the opposite of Winry; the long lock of hair has been braided into a thick braid behind his neck leaving two strains of hair in the front, the school uniform has been changed out of. Taking its place is a pair of tight leather pants and a black tank top; if you were anyone outside of this group you would be amazed on how could Edan and Edward be the same person.

Winry threw a well-aimed wrench right at Edward's head, causing the target to lose balances and fulls to the floor backside facing the ground.

"What the fuck was that for?" Edward was furiest; he took a grip on to the chair he was sitting on to give him some support while getting back up.

"That was for breaking the A.T.Arm." Winry shouted back with equal volume. "And I have already told Al that I was coming besides, when was it that I have to tell you in Advance that I was coming…" Winry's expression has gone glum and voice bearly audible at this point, " I was always welcomed in your home when we were kids."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room until a rhythm of footsteps was heard from the staircast leading to the first floor. The confinded room seems to be the bastment of the house. The owner of the footsteps belongs to the other blond resident of the household.

Alphonse had pretty much heard eveything exchanged between the two and felt a tug to his chest.

"Sorry Winry. I wanted to tell Nii-san today this afternoon but I got…um…sidetracked." If it was a few years back the younger Elric would have stuttered every singel word; either being too afraid or too self-conscious on what to say. But now he has the experienced his younger self did not – but even with _that_ he still can't fully dodge a flying wrench aimed for his head – so trying to control the situation is the best course of action so far.

"You see it's not my fault that I didn't get the message." Edward grumbled he seems to be effected by the mechanist sudden change in behaviour and didn't want to make Winry unhappy so think it's best to just forget it.

But Winry didn't catch the message or maybe just wouldn't let go of the fact that one of her '_works of art' - _as she likes to calls them – has been ruined. So she shot back; "Well that still dosen't explain why have you broken you're A.T.Arm you shrimp."

The thought has be shoveled aside, forgotten and left to wither away.

"Well that's it." Winry proudly said, taking a good look at her work. After some rather colourful words being passed around the pair of cat and mouse (4) had finally got things settled down and Winry back to business. "Okay Ed, try it on." Taking the mechanical arm in one hand and using the other for adjustments when fitting; Winry slid the hollow part in the middle of the A.T.Arm on to Edwards right flesh one. Closing the gaps so that the arm will be inplace is the last part completed.

Edward looked down at the arm, which covers the whole of his right hand to his shoulder blades. No flesh could be seen, only wirings and steel shines through. Flexing the fingers and moving the joint parts is the only way to test the arm, when Edward feels that everything is right he gave a nod towards Winry showing nothing is wrong.

Winry beamed with pride knowing she did a good day's job.

Alphonse checked the time on the clock hanging from one of the walls of the basement it reads half past six. "Nii-san it's time." Was the simple sentence he has to say.

Edward looked over to his brother, they were both giving off an air so thick of tension you can cut it with a knife.

"Ah…Let's go Wiz." Edward took a black zip-up jacket and put it on, it covered most of his flesh and mechanical arm. Wiz bounced onto his master's shoulder holding a pair of dark spectacles in his mouth. Edward gratefully took hold of the spects and used one of the _many_ secret passages in the house to go outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's here!"

At the cry of a news reporter all heads are turned to the direction of a nearby building. Standing infront of the moonlight is an outline of a human figure.

"Lucifer! You're not getting away today!" Chief Archer cried. The figure turned to the direction of the 'Museum of National Artifacts' and with a mocking leap disappeared behind the said building.

"He went into the museum all hands in now!" The chief commanded. With the order all policemen charged into the building like flies attracted to a buring flame.

Back at the gather of crowds - who had come to see the infamous thief but can't get access within ten feet of the building – one tall figure stands out from the rest of the bystanders. While every other people is fidgeting and talking among themselves, the tall man, which features you can't see clearly with the shadows eclipsing his eyes is just standing in his place. A smirk appearing on his pale lips is the only clear expression you can see from the man.

"So this is my new target." The mysterious male uttered in a low wisper so no one will hear. "This could be a _lot_ more intresting then I first thought."

The end of chapter two please review, flames welcome as long as it's about any mistakes I made in the English subject.

(1) I always wanted to do that.

(2) Stop right there! It's not something like _'that'._

(3) Could anyone tell me what is that called.

(4) I think it's obvious which one which.

Pengin: I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY about the late update bows head. It had taken a month for me to finish this chapter.

Chibi: Ya that's because you're too slow.

Pengin: I know, I know so this time I'm not going to make any promises because I'll just break it again.

Hope you like this chapter and I know it has a slow start but wait until I get use to this writing thing (I'm still _very_ new) then I'll try to make faster progress. I'm also sorry about the short lenth and……

Chibi: Next chapter Roy will appear!

Pengin: Ahhhhh…Chibi you just gave away my chapter.

Chibi: Well since you're going to be slow I thought it will be a good idea to give a bit of a preview; anyway I didn't give out _that _much. Not yet anyway. And stop apologizing no ones going to give a s on what you're sorry for, gezz…!

Pengin: Okay, Okay I give up. -- And chibi watch your language.


End file.
